Matters of Belonging (and Ice Cream)
by firefly0140
Summary: May Contain Spoilers for Noa's story. ShuxNoa, depends to the reader if it's romantic or friendship fic :) Reviews are always appreciated


Matters of Belonging and Ice Cream

* * *

"Shu, I'm open!"

The blonde young man didn't need to be told twice as he stutter-step from Sage and faked a pass to Brett, fooling Lia and Jang at the same time before sailing the ball to Noa who managed to make yet another goal. Everyone in their team cheered while the striker held up her hand for Shu to clap on which he promptly did so.

"Our team could win the league with just the two of you!" Yuna cheerfully said as they regrouped.

"You can't play soccer with only two people!" Brett snapped as he crossed his arms and gave a passing frown at Shu. The center fielder can't blame his friend's hostility though; this was the sixth time he made a fake pass to him and kept handing the ball to Noa.

In fact, the only time he didn't pass the soccer ball to her is when the net's too heavily guarded and he needed to distract the other fielders to keep them away from their captain. But he never felt so alive in the field before and playing soccer alongside Noa and their team just squashed any hesitation and doubts that previously resided in his mind.

The sound of a whistle being blown made both teams turn around to see Shootmeister's tall form gesture them to huddle up with the bunny-like gatekeeper Littre standing next to him with a pleased look on their faces, except it was more subtle for the manager.

Everyone quickly approached them, all sweaty and tired but they're happy nonetheless. Usually they would dread another training session but ever since he and Noa came back for the league, it's like they've gotten more passionate with the game. Maybe finding out their captain's actually the last ancient Nebrion who had vast knowledge of the universe kinda upped their spirits.

"Good work everyone" Shootmeister said as they cooled off with their drinking bottles and towels "You have magnificent teamwork, especially Noa and Shu."

He and the platinum haired girl shared a small grin before the strict manager continued on-

"However, we can't be too laid back with our attacks. Sage, you have to be more aggressive with your steals. Lia and Jang, be more attentive to your opponent's move and see if the pass is a bluff or not."

One by one, Shootmeister poured out advice and pointers which they all took by heart. Wayne murmured something on Noa's ear, making the striker's face turn delicately pink before she berated the violet haired man to pay attention to Shootmeister's words. It made Shu curious as to what made the fairly serious and soccer-minded Noa to react like that.

At long last, Shootmeister finally dismissed them and announced the schedule for the next match that will be held at Metro City.

Everyone (except Noa and Lucius) gave a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the locker room to change. It was a hot day and Shu caved in to his body's demand for something cold and sweet.

"I'm gonna grab some ice cream, you guys wanna come?" he asked.

"Can't, I have to meet with my agent about my new movie" Sage apologized as well as Lia, saying that she already made plans to attend a party.

Lucius and Jang also declined so all that was left was the St. Calia group with Yuna, Wayne, Brett and Noa. But the two guys wanted to check out the new arcade that opened in the shopping district and Yuna had to study for a test which she was scared of failing.

He rubbed the back of his neck and proceeded to the exit when Noa called out "Hey, what about me?"

"Oh, I thought you're gonna run the plays with Shootmeister or something" he confessed.

Noa pouted as she jogged next to him walked to the locker rooms together; "I don't always think about soccer y'know".

" Sorry~" he replied "I didn't think that I was right about you being an alien though... It was supposed to be a joke."

Noa shrugged as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, "I don't think anyone thought of that possibility. I mean... the last ancient line of Nebrion all comes down to me and I don't know if I'm even human."

She stopped walking and it took several steps from Shu to realize that Noa was staring at the ground with a conflicted expression-

"My real parents... I saw them in my head when I was in that dark place. No wonder I didn't look like my Earth parents... After this league, I don't know if I can stay here in Earth or do what Eve says as the 'owner of the galaxy' I can't even own a goldfish without killing it!" she stated in a fake laugh but he heard the uncharacteristic shakiness in her voice and it prompted him to walk in front of her and try to steady her nerves.

Without thinking, he placed a hand on her head and gave it a gentle pat, making her look at him with those glassy blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you're an alien or not. You lived your whole life as a human and you have family and friends who believes in you. Being from another place doesn't change the way we look at you. For us, you're still the soccer-loving weirdo captain and you belong here in St. Calia, in the team. And the team's nothing without you."

Noa blinked a couple of times before she nodded and gave a smile,

"Thanks Shu..."

Shu nonchalantly shrugged as they resumed their walk to the locker room to remove their grass-stained uniform. He didn't want to tell her it was the least he can do for her continual support for him during his previous slumps. The times he would skip practice and not eve attend a game at all. Most would've given up on him and even kick him off the team but Noa always waited for him, always believed that he will come back and play with them. Made him feel like he can come back and someone would still be waiting for him.

And he would still come back because Noa's waiting for him.

"You should cut back on the ice cream Shu" Noa tutted as they walked out of the school gates dressed in their school uniform; "Too much ice cream is bad for you."

"I like ice cream" he simply answered.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After practice_

"Shu's skipping practice again. He should be kicked off the team!" one of the benchwarmers protested as the freshman Shu walked into the field wearing his school uniform.

He was tired all the time and trainings wore him out. He knew that skipping trainings regularly would put him in hot water especially with the new captain, a girl with silver shoulder length hair and blue eyes that always talks about soccer, soccer and, soccer.

He was prepared to get lectured when she just looked at him and said,

"Do you have your uniform?"

"Yeah...?" he responded in uncertainty before she clapped her hands and called out, "Okay everyone let's run the plays. Shu, come with me so you won't get lost."

He can't believe the girl lets him play with them despite skipping out practice and being late but his questions died in his lips as they played through the afternoon. When it's finished, Noa approached him with a stern lecture about attendance but when he thought she was about to expel him from the team, she said

"You can always come back. Anyways, the team wants to have ice cream later, wanna come with us?"

"Sure... I like ice cream."

* * *

A/N: First SS fanfic, please be gentle. I've been a shipper of ShuxNoa for quite some time now and I wanna give a small ficlet if anyone's on the same ship. No flames please.


End file.
